Seasick
by Kate Wicker
Summary: After being nearly drowned, Wally isn't so fond of water anymore. Too bad the team didn't get the memo. Set after the episode "Infiltrator". MAJOR Hurt/Comfort. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Or my soul. That would be Taylor's. Thus the endless need for her to beta and approve my works. :) She is just that awesome. **

**So, I'm still working on my other stories, but this plot bunny just jumped on my face and refused to let me breathe until I agreed to write it. It was kind of a vicious bunny. Hope you enjoy- let me know what you think! I need all the help I can get. ;)**

Wally felt like crap. It had been four days since he had been left for dead in that stupid pool, and each day he felt worse and worse. At first it hadn't been too bad, just like any other cold he'd ever had. Of course, it was kind of hard to remember what that felt like, seeing as how his powers pretty much kept him from getting really sick for very long.

It wasn't so much that it became worse, just more…more intense. Luckily for Wally, they hadn't really had any major missions. Black Canary was off on some sort of 'Quest' with Question again, and Robin was doing the 'dynamic-duo' thing with Bats, still, so no-one had noticed his shortness of breath, or the fact that he was actually sweating. His decreased speed and lethargy simply made it easier for him to seem more normal at school, and by the time he got back around to the base each night, he went straight to bed, having already missed whatever 'big fun plans of awesome' his teammates had made for the day.

And now it was Friday, the weekend- his new (and old) favorite time of the week. There was no school today, and Rob was due back this afternoon. The plan was to have a BBQ on the beach, and though he had expressed 'enthusiasm' (He suspected it fell rather short of his usual antics when everyone started staring at him in concern. He quickly said something stupid, and it went back to normal.), the only part he was looking forward to was the 100 degree heat. He just couldn't seem to stay warm, and with his metabolism and powers, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been cold. He hated it. Sometimes, he would shiver so hard, the friction of it would burn whatever he was touching, which was hard to explain at school.

He'd stayed in his room all morning, trying to stop coughing, and convince himself that nothing was really wrong. Because there wasn't. It was just a little cold, and he would never hear the end of it from Artemis if he tried to beg off for something so small. Besides- Megan in a swimsuit. He smiled blissfully, and changed into his swim trunks quickly, though he wasn't planning on getting within 10 feet of the water. Heck, he'd been having a hard time even drinking water, let alone submerging himself in it. The showers he'd taken had been record short times, even for him. Of course, he was also unusually late to class, which was a fantastic excuse if anyone asked him about it.

Glancing in the mirror before he left, Wally noticed that he'd lost weight. He had been surprised to learn that the 'no appetite when you're sick' thing applied to speedsters, and now it was showing. Rifling through his drawers, he found a baggy shirt to wear, though he knew the others would tease him. Now then- time to convince the mini-Bat that he was fine. Wally licked his dry, chapped lips, then walked out to the beach where he knew everyone was gathered.

"Hey guys? Miss me?" He threw an outrageous wink to Megan that he didn't really feel, then stuck his hands on his hips 'heroically'. It kept his shaking hands from being too noticeable.

"Wally!" Megan smiled brighter than the sun, and for a moment, he almost forgot he was sick. "This will be the first time you've been able to join our 'pool party', right? This will be so fun!"

"Yeah! I'm totally-"

"Actually, M'gann, it would be a 'beach party'," Robing corrected the martian girl, marching up to Wally and nudging him with his elbow, "Hey, Wally. You haven't been making moves on my girl while I was gone, have you?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively above his reflective sunglasses. When Wally's reaction was a second late, he frowned and faced the speedster fully. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yup! Perfectly fine. How was Gotham?" Wally's change of subject definitely wasn't subtle, but they were used to that, so it wouldn't raise any suspicion. Hopefully.

"The usual. The Riddler tried to blow one of the bridges, but we handled it." The Boy Wonder shrugged, "No biggie."

Wally shook his head- it still took him by surprise, how much his non-superpowered friend (and said friend's mentor) could handle. "Wow. Sounds much more exciting than this place." More like, so much more exhausting. Wally was reminded again how lucky he was that nothing catastrophic had happened while he was feeling like crap.

"I guess. What did you guys do, anyway?" Robin had an attentively curious expression on his face, and Wally knew immediately he was in trouble. He'd aroused the suspicion of his detective friend, and he was going to be hard pressed to deflect it- but he had to.

"Oh, you know, the usual- going to school, training." Wally made a face, before taking a step back. "So, what's for dinner?" He zipped off to where Superboy was manning the grill, knowing he'd only delayed the inevitable. The strange achy-ness in his muscles reminded him why he'd been avoiding superspeed all week.

"Hey Kid. They're not done yet- and you better not eat them all before anyone else gets any," Superboy glowered at him, and Wally laughed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. He'd only done that, like, once!

"Oh. Yeah, I'll try not to do that again." He saluted the clone before wandering off towards the surf. Happily, Artemis had been ignoring him since he first appeared, so he didn't have to try to think up any witty -or not so witty- banter. He was still bitter that she was replacing Speedy- Red Arrow. She didn't belong here, and he didn't like her. Even if she was really good with a bow-and-arrow.

"Everything alright, Wally?" Kaldur's calm voice interrupted his inner grumbling, and Wally jumped a little. He hadn't noticed Aqualad getting out of the water.

"Er- yeah. Just thinking about stuff. How's the water?" Wally blurted impulsively. Kaldur's challenging smile made his stomach sink.

"It is perfect. Shall we race?"

The Atlantean was incredibly fast underwater, and while Wally was no slouch when it came to swimming, he was faster then the team leader when he used his speed to run on the water's surface. The other boy never got tired of trying to beat him, though. And any other time, he'd be happy to prove he was the fastest. But today, the thought of getting near any water, let alone so much, had his stomach rolling like the incoming waves. "Um...no thanks. Can't race on an empty stomach!" He tried to push his normal exuberance into the refusal, and succeeded enough to keep the older boy off his back. For now, at least. Wandering off along the shoreline, he found himself a nice patch of warm, dry sand, and stretched out to rest his aching muscles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wandering off along the shoreline, Wally found himself a nice patch of warm, dry sand, and stretched out to rest his aching muscles.

Robin watched his best friend carefully- there was something off about Wally, he just wasn't sure exactly what it was yet.

Robin knew the red head better than anyone. And sometimes that meant he was the only one looking out for his friend, even though they'd all moved in to support "team unity". After all, everyone else was trying, but they just thought Wally was ADD all the time. (Which wasn't a lie, or anything. Just not all there was to his best friend.) Here, Barry wasn't around to notice something off with his protege, and Robin had been gone all week, so he had no idea what was making Wally act weird.

Sometimes Wally could be a real idiot. But it wasn't like it was his fault. Barry and Iris did their best to watch out for Wally, but they also spent a lot of time reminding him that having powers normal people didn't meant responsibility. They didn't mean to, and Wally would kill him if Rob ever told Wally what he thought about that. But it wasn't fair. And Wally couldn't seem to get the fact that having a superpower didn't mean you had to be, well, Superman.

And since Wally was so oblivious, he had to have someone look out for him. That was what best friends were for.

Strolling over to M'gann, Robin decided maybe he should see if anyone else had noticed, just in case. He would probably need all the help he could get. "Hey M'gann. How's your week been?"

The martian girl smiled at him, tucking her hair behind an ear. "Oh, it was great! I do not think I will ever get tired of the beach! We didn't live by such a large water source back home."

"I'm glad you like it here. Has Wally been a complete dork about missing all the fun during school again?" He asked with a little smirk, hoping it was the right question to ask. When M'gann turned to look at him fully, he realized he must have let something slip- she knew he was up to something.

"No. Wally has been...quiet. He was late for school every day, much later than usual. And he got home far later than normal too, like he was going slower," M'gann informed him uneasily. Oh. So she HAD noticed something was off, and was just worried. It was weird how girls seemed to see straight through his 'innocent' questions.

"He hasn't been eating as much either. There were still strawberry pop-tarts yesterday- well, there were till I ate them, at least. And he hasn't spoken to me once lately- not even to taunt me," Artemis sauntered over, the eavesdropping snob. "What's up with him?"

Robin frowned at her overfamiliar concern. What did she care? Before he could voice his thoughts, however, M'gann sighed. "I fear it has something to do with his...drowning," she spoke the word softly, as though saying it in a whisper would somehow make it less real. "I can hear him coughing sometimes, but whenever I ask if he's alright, he just tries to flirt with me!" Her exasperated expression would have made Rob laugh, if he weren't so focused on the clues she was sharing.

Kaldur wandered over to Superboy, who was staring at the hotdogs like it would make them finish cooking sooner. "Superboy. I'm fairly certain staring doesn't make them cook faster." He smiled welcomingly, but blinked when Superboy glared at him instead.

"I hate waiting."

"Ah. Perhaps a...diversion while we wait, then?" Kaldur glanced over towards the peaceful -if extra pale- looking Wally. Superboy followed his gaze, then smirked. "What did you have in mind?"

Wally sighed, closing his eyes and melting into the hot sand. Because of his metabolism, temperature usually didn't bother him too much, as long as it wasn't extreme, but the heat of the summer sun was sooo delicious. Though, as his body relaxed, his sore lungs and throat started to bother him more. It hurt to breath, which was lame, since he wasn't even running- at all. Normally he had to work his way far past the sound barrier for the physical effects to show up, if they ever did.

He rubbed at his chest, trying to relieve the pressure, when hands suddenly grabbed his arms, and before he knew it, he was airborne. His throat seemed to close off, not letting him breathe, let alone scream. When he opened his eyes, all he could see in front of him was the green-blue of ocean water, and then he hit the surface. It felt like a load of bricks being hurled into his chest, and the salt stung his eyes. It was lucky, then, that he couldn't even gasp for breath, since it prevented him from involuntarily inhaling the water in his panic.

Then he was beneath the surface, sinking, tumbling head over heels, disoriented. There were white bubbles everywhere, and the water seemed to tug at his lungs and stomach, trying to fill them, suffocate him, and Wally panicked even more. NO! Not again! This couldn't happen again! He gasped uncontrollably, sucking the icy seawater into his lungs, trying to find the air he desperately needed. No matter how much he flailed, he couldn't find the surface. This wasn't like a pool. As his mind whirled, spinning endlessly like the water he was in, he vaguely realized he must have been thrown pretty far out, considering how dark it was, and the currents pushing him around, flipping him till he was hopelessly lost.

As the first rush of adrenaline died, and the fear took over, his body started shutting down. Convulsions wracked his frame as he sank deeper into the icy water, so far from the sun he had been enjoying just moments before.

In what seemed to take forever, Wally slowly gave up, his eyes slipping closed, and his body relaxing and twisting helplessly in the tide.

AN: So. Don't hate me too much? *runs away*

Don't worry, this is NOT a deathfic.

I've never really been out swimming in the ocean, so I kinda took some liberties here.

THANK YOU to everyone who reviews. You make things like this possible for me!

To everyone else - review, and let me know what you think! If you've got any suggestions for the characters, I would love to hear it! The new-ness of this show makes it hard for me to get a good idea of what they're all like.

I'm going out of town this weekend, so I'll try to get chapter three up before then!

Have a fantastic day!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robin paused mid-sentence. Something was wrong, he knew it. He turned to see what the others were doing, but he only saw Kaldur and Superboy standing near where Wally had lain only moments ago. He turned to face them fully, and noticed a huge ripple about 50 feet out in the water. Wally was nowhere to be seen or heard.

They didn't.

Not now- especially not now! He pelted towards them, and only the fact that his best friend needed him (and the fact that they were both practically indestructible) kept him from stopping to punch their faces in. He would deal with them later. "YOU IDIOTS! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Dick was beyond the soft menacing voice he used to instill fear, but his shout was nonetheless impressive, despite his quick pace.

Kaldur and Superboy looked confused, and Robin was darkly satisfied when they took a step back from his running form. "Do you have any idea what you just did?" His voice dropped to a far more sinister register, and then he dove neatly into the water, pulling out his concealed utility belt. Luckily, Batman had trained him well to never leave it behind. Quickly he secured his rebreather, and swam into the depths. There was no time to loose.

Megan was a little offended when Robin simply ran away from her. She'd been under the impression he sort of liked her. He started yelling at Kaldur and Superboy- and then jumped into the water. Curious, she floated over to the pair, dimly aware of Artemis following her. "What happened?" She landed gracefully next to them. The martian would have just scanned their thoughts, but she knew it would upset her teammates. Especially Superboy, and she really wanted to avoid that. He only tolerated her so far, and she...well, she thought she would enjoy a closer friendship with him.

Kaldur had a incredulous expression on his face as he explained, "I think Rob and Kid are trying to play a practical joke on us."

Megan raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

They all looked out towards the ocean, and the unbroken waves. It had been a minute or two, and no one had come up. Artemis laughed, though it was unconvincing, "Yeah, totally. I mean, those guys are always trying to get us to fall for something. Like that time Wally 'cut off' his finger?"

The martian girl blushed, remembering how embarrassed she'd been to realize that, no, Wally was not in fact dying of blood loss, and he still had all his fingers. Yes. They were probably 'joking' again. She still couldn't keep herself from worrying just a bit though.

What if it were real?

The tension was dissolved a bit when Artemis nudged Superboy with her elbow, "Hey- are those hot dogs done?" The girl's suggestive tone immediately raised Megan's hackles. The fact that Superboy didn't immediately push her away made Megan even more edgy.

"I think we should wait till Wally and Robin return," Megan suggested firmly. Practical joke or not, and whether or not Wally would eat more than his share, the best friends were also a part of the team. They were all supposed to be getting closer, not farther away.

The reminder of their two AWOL teammates had the four on the beach turned their focus back to the ocean surface. Still nothing.

"Neither of them can breathe underwater, can they?" Superboy sounded uncomfortable and hesitant, but that was normal, so Megan wasn't sure if it was because he really wanted to know, or if he was merely stating a fact. She decided to answer anyway.

"No. At least, not Wally, that I know of." The other three heroes turned towards her in surprise.

"How do you know that, M'gann?" Kaldur asked seriously. "Did he tell you this, or did you ignore our request that our thoughts remain private?"

Megan bristled at the insult to her (admittedly newfound) respect for their privacy. "No. If he could breathe underwater, I assume he wouldn't have drowned during the last mission."

The stunned silence that followed her last words was punctuated with a faint splash, and Robin's voice calling out for them. "GET OVER HERE! QUICK!"

Their training had them responding immediately, rather than gaping at the distant waterlogged figures bobbing in the ocean.

Kaldur dove into the water like quicksilver. He momentarily considered how he should have shown responsible leadership skills and directed the others, but all he could think about was the way these new friends were bobbing helplessly in his King's realm. He'd seen drowning victims too many times- it would not happen to any of his teammates.

He reached them in a moment, but M'gann was already hovering above, lifting Wally out using her telekinesis. As soon as the older boy was clear, Robing sank below the surface, as though he had no strength to keep himself afloat. Kaldur quickly grabbed him, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's chest to keep him up. It was clear his youngest teammate was exhausted from pulling the heavier speedster up from the icy depths, and his shivering made Robin's cold flesh harder to hold, but Kaldur only tightened his grip, managing to tow him back to shore just as M'gann was setting Wally gently on the beach.

Despite the obvious fatigue trying to take over, as soon as Robin's feet touched the shore he tore off the strange device on his mouth and was off, running and stumbling to Wally before Kaldur could stop him.

"Wally!" Robin's breathless cry sounded like it was forced from his chest as he fell to his knees heavily, fingers fumbling to find a pulse on his friend's neck.

Wally's whole body was pale, even his freckles, a stark and disturbing contrast to his flaming red hair and bright t-shirt. His eyes were partially open, but they were glazed over and bloodshot, making the vivid green eyes stand out even more. The icy blue of his lips spoke of dead things that didn't belong in the sun, before Robin tipped his head back and began mouth to mouth, frantically compressing Wally's chest at what seemed like far too fast a pace. Kaldur watched, trying to think, wondering if he should stop Robin before he- oh. Kid Flash was a speedster, whose heart beat at a faster rate than normal humans. A speedster who wasn't moving in the slightest. He had never seen Wally so still, and he hoped he never would again.

Robin breathed for Wally, and started compressions again, counting under his breath.

Thirty seconds passed.

A minute.

Two.

Robin's arms were shaking. M'gann had her hands over her mouth, tears shining in her eyes. Superboy looked frightened - he'd probably never seen death before. Artemis' face was blank, but Kaldur could see her jaw was clenched shut.

And he, the leader of the team, stood helplessly by as Robin continued desperately trying to save Wally's life.

A/N: ...

*runs away and hides*

So...I'll be updating in another few days. Probably. Uh...yeah.

Lol, poor Wally. I was in a rather morbid mood when I wrote this. Another huge thanks to all my reviewers- you really make my day! I might even write a happy one for y'all if you want! ;) For everyone not reviewing (you know who you are) thanks for reading, and I hope you're enjoying the ride!

And a HUMONGOUS THANK YOU OF EPIC PROPORTIONS for putting up with me, all my angst, and all my obnoxious pokes to my Beta, Taylor Hayes. She is the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Flash paced restlessly, back and forth, back and forth in front of them. It was sort of comforting in its repetitiveness, but Dick still couldn't seem to keep himself from shivering convulsively every few moments. Even Bruce, sitting next to him with his arm around the back of his chair, his presence solid and comforting, couldn't stop it.

But he didn't cry. He didn't.

_Wally's skin was slippery and cold, so very cold. _

_Whenever he was around Wally, exchanging high fives, or sparing, or playing video games, the one constant was his outrageous body heat. They used to joke how Wally was too hot (headed) for anyone to handle. _

_The creaking of bone beneath his hands threatened to make his eyes fill with tears, but he held them back with gritted teeth. The loud snap a moment later meant he'd finally broken Wally's sternum, but he didn't stop. He wasn't stopping till Wally was breathing, dammit._

Every few minutes, one of their so called "teammates" would find some reason to walk past the open door to the med-bay, to check up on him. But they were too late. They should have been paying attention before. Were they all blind? Why didn't they see that something was wrong? Mount Justice had once felt like a fortress, a place where they were taken seriously, where they were the invincible superheroes, just like the Justice League.

Not anymore.

Wally's illness had shot that particular idea down more efficiently than any of the lecture's they'd had so far. And they'd had them- lots of them, about being responsible and watching out for each other, and how they might think of themselves as heroes, but they were still _kids_. Everyone on the team knew they weren't perfect, yet they had been perfect enough - they had each other. And now they'd let one of their own down. Dick had let Wally down.

_Wally wouldn't breath. Dick couldn't get his heart to start beating, not without some sort of electrical pulse. But they were on the beach, too far for any of them to get him there in time. It was bitter irony- Kid Flash could have made it. Kid Flash, who was lying, soaked and pale and _still not breathing._ Nothing on his belt had a charge that was controlled enough! And none of the others- Wait._

_"KALDUR! SHOCK HIM! NOW!"_

Robin was sure the smell of his best friend's burning flesh would haunt his dreams, the same way his parents falling through the air at the circus did, endlessly. It wasn't like in the t.v. show's, where doctors stood around in a sterile circle, someone shouting 'clear', before they shocked the patient, and everyone knew it would be that simple to get the heart beating steadily again. That wasn't what it was like at all. It had been raw, and Robin forgot to let go of Wally's hand. It hadn't been a very precise jolt, due to the fact that they were all covered in saltwater, which was a conductor for electricity. It had also seared the flesh on Wally's chest, burning holes through the shirt he'd been wearing.

_Slowly, his muscles unlocked from the jarringly sharp pain of electrocution, and he leaned forward, shaking fingers reaching unsteadily for the pulse point on Wally's frigid neck. They steadied after a moment, but there was nothing to feel. _

_"Again." _

_He remembered to let go this time, but his skin tingled with the memory of the pain. As soon as Aqualad was clear, he move in again, feeling for a pulse. Nothing. _Nothing._ Wally was-_

_Wait. There was a faint flutter beneath his fingertips, and he quickly flipped the speedster onto his side, just as Wally convulsed, hacking as the water flooded up his throat from his lungs. _

_Robin felt each breath Wally took as if it were his own, all his strength fleeing now that Wally was alright. He would be alright. Dick quickly lowered his head, telling himself that the saltwater running down his face was just from diving in to save Wally. That was all. _

A door at the far end of the room opened, and a man in a white coat stepped out. Robin would have run over to him, but Batman held him down in his chair. He was, after all, the next one to be examined, in case his exposure to the cold water, and the electric shock that followed, had done any damage. The others gathered around, called by some sort of silent signal- he guessed it was Megan. To his annoyance, the doctor directed his comments to Batman, despite being in Mount Justice.

"Kid Flash's sternum should heal fine, as well as the pneumonia, once he starts eating more regularly, and resting."

The combined outburst of all the confused heroes clearly startled the doctor, but they were quickly brought under control by a swift glare from Batman.

"He had pneumonia?" The dark knight's voice was smooth and emotionless, seeking hard facts.

"Y-yes. For about a week, I'd say, but with his metabolism, it can be difficult to, uh-" Stuttering to a stop, the man pushed his glasses up nervously, clearly intimidated by the cold tone.

"Thank you. You may file your reports and leave." The dismissal was blunt and harsh, but that was Batman.

"Wait-" Robin managed half a step forward before Batman pulled him back. "Can I see him?" The rest of the team jostled forward, as though they thought if they pressed close enough, they could come along by sneaking in under Robin's cape.

As if he'd let them.

"We would like to see him as well." Kaldur's respectful voice had a soothing effect on the doctor, who appeared to have some sort of silent talk with Batman, before nodding. Dick forced his irritation at the team's "leader" down. He'd rather go see Wally with all of them, then not see Wally at all.

"You may go in," the doctor started, and again Robin stepped forward, but was halted not only by Batman, but also the doctor in front of him. "But only you four. I still need to check Robin over."

Kaldur's hand was on his shoulder, and the Atlantean murmured a soft, "We will tell him you were delayed." This did nothing to ease his ire towards his teammates. That they would presume he would need someone to intercede for him, with his best friend, or that they would even imagine they were welcome to- Robin closed his eyes and forced himself not to respond, and Kaldur left with the others.

**A/N: So. Another cliffhanger-ish ending? *whimpers in fear***

**At least I updated? This chapter was not prefabricated, nor will the next- and don't worry, I still have things to wrap up, and to make everybody feel all warm and fuzzy. **

**A HUGENORMOUS THANK YOU to my reviewers. You guys are so great. Thanks for inspiring and supporting me! I hope all you people out there who just read enjoyed it too ;) Let me know what ya'll think, and if you have any requests, feel free to send them! No guarantees of course, but you never know. **

**Also, thanks to Kya- The Mystical Tigress for pointing out to me that Aqualad can apparently produce electricity with his hands. Huge help there!**

**And of course, thanks to my Beta- the incomparable Taylor Hayes. Its because of her that I wrote almost all of this in advance, so you guys could have mostly quick updates. ((Note from T.H. But not all of it. BAD KATE! So I'm poking her, for my sake as well as all y'all, to get that last chapter finished, beta-ed and posted. *wink*))**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Robin couldn't sleep. He was tired - exhausted, really - but he couldn't stop shivering. The doctor had examined him earlier that night, and diagnosed him with mild hypothermia. Really mild. In fact, he suspected that the poor man had exaggerated his symptoms in order to satisfy Batman's need to protect his protege, so he'd stop glowering at him. Unfortunately, that meant that Dick had to stay in medical overnight, and Bruce had been adamant that he go straight to bed. He loved Bruce, he really did, but sometimes the guy got a little too overprotective.

After three hours of uselessly tossing and turning, and the shivers getting worse and worse, Robin finally made a decision. If he was up, he might as well sneak over to Wally's room, and make sure the idiot hadn't died after all. Slipping out of his bed and quietly turning off the machines monitoring him, Robin wrapped one of the spare blankets he'd been given around himself. Carefully opening the door, the small teen checked to make sure the dimly lit hallway was empty, before silently creeping down the hall. It was easy to find Wally's room- it was the only other one with a closed door. Slipping in, he noted the warm temperature. Wally must have had some hypothermia as well, in spite of his metabolism. His metabolism, which Dick suspected might not be working too well, if Wally hadn't been eating.

Idiot.

In the subdued light, he could see a lump on the bed, shivering like he was. Robin padded over to the bed, grateful for the warm socks that kept his feet from the cold floor, and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself.

"Wally?" The whisper sounded outrageously loud in the quiet room. The redhead jerked up, clearly startled to find someone else in his room. They stared at each other for a few moments, both shivering. Then, Robin punched him in the shoulder - hard.

"Dude!" Rubbing his shoulder, Wally glared at his best friend, but he'd been careful to keep his voice low. Dick summoned his fiercest glare, and drew his fist back again threateningly. "Okayokayokay, I'm sorry! But seriously? _Injured_! And sick."

Wally watched Robin warily as the other boy took a step back, tucking his arm around himself under the blanket. The speedster blinked- why did Robin have a blanket? Then he noticed- Dick was shivering, too. "Hey- the others told me why you didn't come in earlier. Are you okay?" The last thing he wanted was to have, even inadvertently, hurt his best friend and teammate. Robin shrugged and nodded, but didn't take his eyes off Wally. The redhead could tell, even with the ridiculous shades his friend wore, because the hair on the back of Wally's neck wouldn't lay flat. The silence seemed to last forever, especially to a speedster like himself. "Robin?" The lack of response was really starting to creep him out, until he realized what it meant.

_He_ had scared _Robin_. Like, really scared him. Crap.

Wally sat up gingerly, tugging the blankets with him, though he was careful not to pull on his I.V. "I...I didn't mean for it to...I didn't think..."

"No, you didn't." The glare directed at him and the scathing tone of voice were ruined when Robin shivered hard. Hurt and fear practically oozed from the words, and Wally couldn't take it anymore. He hated it when people were injured or sad or scared, especially if it was because of something he did. Uncle Barry had given him a stern talking to while the doctor had checked him over that almost made Wally feel worse, until he realized how much he'd upset his uncle. Barry was one of the few family members he had who would care if something happened to him, and even though Wally'd worried him, it was nice to know that he was loved. Barry had hugged Wally within an inch of his life pretty much the nano second the door to his room had been opened earlier. But it was different with Robin, since Wally knew the mini-bat would never openly show affection, or ask for it. Wally had no such restraint. So he leaned forward, and grabbed the younger boy, pulling him into a tight hug.

For a few minutes, neither of them spoke, too happy with the knowledge that they were both going to be okay. Then, the boys shivered at the same time, and started laughing brokenly.

"I think we might get in trouble if anyone realizes we're up right now." Wally sniffed, but it was definitely because of the pneumonia, and his eyes certainly weren't moist. When Robin slowly took a step back, Wally instinctively knew neither of them wanted to be alone right now. Not after what had happened, and how close it had been. They were both terrified of loosing the people they cared about- it sort of came with the job. And they were best friends, even before Young Justice was started, were the only friends the other had that knew about their other life. "Would you- I mean, if you want, you could stay..." Wally suggested quickly, shrugging slightly. Any other night, he'd probably be embarrassed. Saying that was so..._girly_. But tonight, he was just too exhausted to bother.

Robin nodded, and lost a bit of the tension in his shoulders. When he started to sit in one of the visitors chairs off to the side, Wally gaped at him. "Dude- what'd you think you're doing? You're sick too, remember?"

Robin stopped, and stared at Wally. "I guess you haven't noticed yet, Kid, but there aren't any other beds in here."

Wally rolled his eyes. He moved over to one side of the bed, "So? We always shared a bed for sleepovers. Get up here. I'm tired."

Robin's cheeks went a little pink. "Dude, sleepovers? That was like, years ago. And in king-sized beds, doofus."

"I don't care if you don't care," Wally yawned.

Chuckling, the Boy Wonder hopped up onto the bed easily. Wally was glad the other teen thought to bring his own blanket- he loved his friend, but there was no way they were sharing. "Goodnight, Rob. And...thanks."

"Yeah. Just- don't ever do that again, okay?"

"Okay."

"Seriously. Because I swear, I'll bring you back to life, then kill you again."

"Okay, already. I get it! Now go to sleep, man."

"Yeah. Night, Wally."

"Night, dude."

Robin would never admit it, but it was comforting to be able to feel the warmth of the speedster next to his, and to be able to hear his friend breathing. The reassurance was probably the only reason he was able to fall asleep again, finally confident that everything was going to be alright.

The next morning, Barry was surprised to find not one, but two sleeping kids in Wally's room. He smiled, and turned to go find Batman. Bruce would definitely want to see this.

~fin

AN: OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.

But guess what?

THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I'VE EVER FINISHED IN MY LIFE. *snort* pathetic, aren't I? Please review and let me know what you think! I will probably go fix up the previous chapter to have more concerned!Flash in it, but for now, ITS OVER! YAAAAY!


End file.
